


Spin The Bottle With The Avengers

by Rogers_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, General, M/M, Smut, Spin the Bottle, metal arms excite you, probably add more tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Girl/pseuds/Rogers_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone (Tony) decided to convince everyone to play Spin The Bottle... </p><p> </p><p>This can't end well...</p><p>Or can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo you awesome readers!
> 
>  
> 
> I decided I would make a Spin The Bottle instead of 7 mins in heaven...
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to leave a comment and hit that kudos button if you liked it :P

It had begun, as many things did, during an uneventful and boring day.  No one needed saving, Fury hadn’t called in with missions, Loki had, surprisingly, behaved himself, and yet… even with all of the Avengers ‘assembled’, you all found yourselves extremely bored... and when bored, Tony Stark and Clint Barton mix together, shenanigans involving alcohol are sure to follow.

 

"Okay so what now?" You asks as you drink from a bottle of vodka. Natasha nods, taking a sip from her vodka and coke. You smiled softly at her, she looked at you and smiled back. Oh, how you love the Black Widow.

"Oooo, I know! How about we all play a little party game?" Tony shot up, startling you all, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. You rolled your eyes. If any game has got anything to do with Tony Stark, its either going to involve everyone hooking up or you and Nat getting naked. Never trust Tony Stark.

"And may I ask what kind of game?" Bucky asks with a glass of whiskey in his metal hand. He swirls it around and takes a tip, looking at Tony from over the tilted glass.

Tony smiles and snatches the bottle of vodka from your hand, "Wha- HEY!" You shout, trying to get the bottle from his iron grip. You already know you've lost so you do the best thing that springs to mind. You sit back down, and pout.

Tony chuckled and ruffles your hair, "We need this (name), now be a good little girl." 

You mumble a 'Fuck You' and stand up grabbing another bottle of vodka from the counter, you sit back down and cross your arms like the three year old you are and pout. Tony chuckles and draws you all closer.

To build up tension he whispered,"I want to play a game called..." he paused, causing you all to move in a little more, like he was about to tell you all a huge secret. Which, knowing tony, would probably happen. But this time it didn't. 

"Spin the bottle!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air, his scotch tipping out slightly. You chuckle and many more groans come from the team of superhero's... Well AND Loki.

Thor smiles, and looks at you all, "What is this 'game' you all find so horrid? Its only a game,"

You touch Thor's arm, "Thor, hunny, this is a game for hormonal teenagers who want to kiss everyone."

He grimaces and looks over to Tony, "Brother Anthony, why would you want to play such a childish game?"

Tony chuckles, "Because, like (name) said, I'm a hormonal MAN," he emphasises the 'man' shooting a look over to you, "Who wants to kiss everyone. So who's in?"

You groan, "Fine! I'm in." throwing your arms up and plopping farther into the leather arm chair your seated in.

Steve shrugs "I'm in."

A whole chorus of 'I'm in's came as tony set up...

This was going to be fun...

 

"Okay... Looks like we're all set. Hot stuff, your up!" Tony says shooting you a smile, gesturing to the bottle on the dark coffee table. 

You groan and sit up, spinning the bottle. 

You gasp when you find out the bottle landed on...


	2. Harder Than Iron (GENERAL) Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle lands on Tony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this guys!!
> 
> Ill try and update this as much as I can but I'm busy writing other stuff XD
> 
> You should check them out though ^.^

Tony...

You looked over to the man, who was currently wearing a t-shirt that said "free moustache rides!" On it, damn that man, and smiled slightly. You couldn't help the small blush that formed on your cheeks when Tony smiled back and leaned over towards you.

"C'mon then munchkin, give daddy some sugar." he said making a kissy face.

Natasha nudged you and winked, you rolled your eyes at her childishness and leaned in.

Then your lips connected. Everything melted away, leaving only you and Tony left in the world. The feeling of the kiss was like no kiss you had ever had before. Or like you thought it would be like with THE Tony Stark. It was slow and passionate, just the right thing, and Tony knew exactly what you wanted.

He placed the pads of his fingers on your jaw bone, and deepened the kiss. His slick tongue running along your bottom lip, asking for permission. You parted your lips slightly and gasped softly when you felt Tony's expert tongue glide around yours. 

After what felt like hours, you and Tony parted ways for some much needed air.

You smiled at Tony who smiled back.

 

"Well... That was... Awkward..." Clint said, clearing his throat and looking away from the glares Tony was giving him.

"Fuck this game." Tony said as he stood up and walked out, brushing past Clint, knocking his shoulder.

"Nice going bird shit!" You yelled standing up to walk after a sulky Tony Stark.

"Hey! What did I do?!" He yelled looking around at the rest of the team.

You swiftly turned around, you have had it with these games anymore, you needed to express your feelings.

"You know what Bird Brain, I've had enough with these stupid games! I have really weird feelings for that man, and to be honest, I seriously do not know how to handle them!" you pointed towards the hallway the whole time, not looking. "And you know what? I actually thought I stood a chance. Do you know why? Because that was the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life. But, no. Bird Brain here had to go and ruin it! Well you know what Clint, I like him a lot, okay? And I have a feeling that you just ruined my chance!" 

"(N-name)?" Tony asked behind you.

You cursed to yourself, closing your eyes, turning around slowly.

"H-how much did you hear of that?" You asked, weakly, your eyes taking interest of how clean the floors where.

"Enough. And I wanted to tell you, that... I love you too" he said, moving slightly closer to you.

What? THE Tony Stark, Genius, Billionare, Playboy, Philanthropist, LOVES YOU?!

 

You smiled and ran up to him, hugging him softly and kissing his cheek, he smiled and kissed you softly on the lips.

 

"Sooooo... Are you two like... 'Fonduing'?" Steve asked, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess so... But that's only if its okay with (name)." Tony replied, looking down at you, you smiled and nodded.

 

You were going to 'fondue' with Tony Stark... Hopefully on a regular basis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill ;)


	3. Love Bird (GENERAL)- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle lands on Clint...
> 
>  
> 
> This can't end well...
> 
> Or can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment on who should be the next vict- um I mean kisser XP

...Clint.

He looked over at you and winked, you blushed and looked over at your bestfriend, Natasha, she nudged you and smiled slightly, her gaze flickering to you and Clint.

"C'mon little birdy, I won't bite. Well... Unless you want me to~." He said silkily

You blushed and leaned in over the middle of the group, to meet your lips with Clint.

Looking deep into your (e/c) eyes, he slowly moves forward, his hands sliding up behind your ears, his fingers gliding through your hair with a firm yet gentle grip, getting close enough you can feel his warm sweet breath caress your lips, anticipating that spark from the initial contact of his lips on yours, feeling your heart pounding, your tongues saying 'hello' to each other in a soft moist gentle dance, your legs begin to quiver as he pulls back slowly and keeps your lower lip between his teeth and you melt looking deeply into his lustful eyes.

You rested your forehead on Clints, you were both breathing heavily.

"Wow..." You whisper.

"Yeah..." Is all he can reply with.

"Well... That.... Was hawkward..." Tony said, emphasising the 'hawkward', scratching the back of his head

Clint glared at him.

"That was just... Wow..." he said looking into your eyes.

you giggled and he kissed your cheek. 

"Do you, um, maybe wanna go and get something to eat?" he asked, fearing for you to reject him.

"Sure," you smiled softly, and entwined your hands together.

"So are we like... A thing?" He asked looking straight ahead

"Well... Its up to you?" You say as he rubs your knuckles with his thumb.

He chuckled, "Of course I do. (Name), you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, your passionate about the little things, your beautiful and your sexy as hell. And that kiss? Just wow..."

"Hah! GAYYYYYYY!" Tony yelled like the 'hah gay!' Guy. You looked over at him and saw Natasha punch him in the face. Aw, good 'ol Nat The Cat!

You smiled again and got onto your tippy toes, pulling his head down for your lips to meet again.

You where going to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment on who should be the next vict- um I mean kisser XP
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget leave kudos and comments if you like this :P 
> 
> And if you didn't then leave a comment telling me how to improve :D


	4. Getting smashed by The Hulk, might not be so bad after all... (GENERAL) Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle lands on cutie-pie-Brucie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finish these I might do a few one shots, just to tell you all how this all plays out ^.^

Bruce...

 

You gulped and looked at bruce, your cheeks flushing horrendously. 'What's the worst that can happen?' You asked yourself. 

Well there's the rejection, there's the heartbreak that comes after this, there's the--

Okay stop over thinking things!

"Go on brucie!" Tony yelled wolf whistling at him. You could see him blushing and chuckling slightly.

Bruce's head slowly lifted up as he smiled.

He stood up and walked over to you, reaching his hand out as he did. He gulped as you took his outstretched hand and leaned in.

His lips tasted of peppermint and coffee, weird combo, but you wanted more of it.

He placed his unoccupied hand on the small of your back and started rubbing in slow, small circles. You smiled and placed your hands onto his chest, clinging onto his t-shirt, as if someone was going to ruin this amazing moment.

 

You slowly separated, breathing heavily.

"Wow... Well... That was... AWESOME!" Tony yelled as you smiled at bruce, you where pretty sure you heard him softly whimper as you removed yourself from his grip, reluctantly, and sat back down with Natasha.

She nudged you and winked.

 

°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· the next day ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

You wanted to see Bruce, to tell him how you felt about him. But you couldn't fucking find him!

"Where is he?" You muttered to yourself walking into the hall of many labs.

You walked into tony's and that's where you saw him, hunched over something.

As you moved closer you saw him tie a purple ribbon around a small green box. D'aww! Little hulk box!

"What'ya got there?" You asked as you leaned back against the work desk, he jumped at first and then realised it was you and smiled softly.

"Oh, um, its a present... For you" you smiled and walked closer to him as he held the box out to you.

You took the box and opened it "Awww, Brucie! you didn't have to get me these." You cooed.

you took at the tinted-blue pearl earrings and looked at them closely.

He chuckled, "They were my mothers. She would have wanted someone like you to have them. The most passionate and beautiful woman I've ever met, with enough room in her huge heart for me... And 'The Other Guy'..."

You smiled lovingly at him and hugged him. You looked into his eyes, he leaned down and his lips connected with yours again, this time more passionate.

He pulled away, and said: "(Name), you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, you are amazing and I wanted to see if you, maybe, wanted to date me?" He swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke.

"Yes, Brucie, yes!" you smiled and kissed him again.

Your moment was ruined by a curtain billionaire running around and screaming things... 

"Woo hoo!" Tony yelled running passed the lab room.

"Brucie is gonna get some!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if I should maybe do a smutty version of all these but I don't know? 
> 
> Leave me a comment if I should :P


	5. Pop Tarts for everyone! (GENERAL) Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle lands on the demi-god Thor Odinson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Sorry its been so long but I've been busy with other fics xD sowwy ^.^
> 
> Hope you like this anyway... Hopefully! 
> 
> Give me some love down below!
> 
> Wow that sounded dirty...

Thor...

He smiled softly at you, his blonde hair sat in a man bun, (You and Natasha pinned down Bucky, Loki and Thor and gave them all man buns. In your defence, it did make them all look hotter...)

You smiled back and looked down, picking at your (fave colour) nail varnish.

Suddenly a shadow was cast over you, and you heard a cough. You looked up to see the demi-god looking down at you with his hand out.

You smiled and gently took his hand as he helped you up.

He smiled at you again and moved a piece of your (H/C) hair, that had fell in front of your face. He caught you by surprise when his lips finally met yours.

A chill went through your body, but its the good kind of chill. All time stands still for the two of you, even Loki stays quiet during this tender moment. You felt his tongue prod at your lower lip asking for permission, which you gladly gave. 

He smiled as you quietly moaned and reluctantly pulled away, you breathed in and went to sit down, when suddenly he grabbed your hand.

"Lady (f/n), would you do me the extraordinary honor, of being mine?" Your face lit up

"Thor! I would yes!" You yelled happily and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and hugged you close.

He whispered into your ear, "you are the most amazing midguardian I have ever met, and I hope for one day, to make you my queen." 

You smiled lovingly and pulled him in for another kiss.

Cheers of congratulations erupted from the crowd of Avengers, even Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed guys!!
> 
> Poll for this chapter;
> 
> Who should go next? And should I write smutty chapters for these?
> 
>  
> 
> Leave me some love!!


	6. The God Of Mischief Is Quite A Good Kisser... (GENERAL) Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle lands on good 'ol Loki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has then me forever to update! I'll try to update regularly, maybe every 2-3 days? But shout out to all the peeps who like this! I Love You Guys and I Love Your Reviews! Ugh... You give me a reason to continue! You guys are perfect!

Loki...  
   
You looked over at him and he had a small mischievous smirk plastered over his handsome face.

"What? No. This is. Not happening." You blushed like crazy. No way in hell where you kissing your crush on a game that doesn't mean anything.

"What is the matter pet~ Do you not want to experience kissing the god of mischief?" He purred. Damn that man! When he said "pet" oh damn that did things to you!

You came up with a witty remark rather quickly, "No I just don't think your ready to experience me." You winked at him and stood up.

"Oh, feisty little pet... I like it" he purred as he stood up.

You caught him of guard by smashing your lips to his, you could feel the smug bastard smirk against your lips.

You felt his hand on your hips and his tongue prod your lower lip, asking for permission, which you gave and thus starting a battle for dominance between you both.

He obviously won... But you put up a good fight.

You didn't want to end the kiss yet, but the burning in your lungs forced you to.

You parted ways and rested your forehead against Loki's, he chuckled and whispered in your ear, "We will finish this later my pet~" he licked the shell of your ear, then he walked back to his seat next to Thor and Tony.

 

The night consisted of Tony kissing bruce, Clint kissing Tony and Natasha kissing you... Loki seemed to like that very much, as did the rest of the guys...

And when Loki said you would finish that later... Boy he meant it.

But that my children is a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick poll for this chapter...:
> 
> Who should be next?


	7. Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones, But Metal Arms Excite Me (GENERAL) James "Bucky" Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle lands on Sargent Barnes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! 
> 
> Just Stevie to do then smutty goodness comes your way :D

Bucky...

 

"The bottle landed on Frosty The Dinosaur!" Tony exclaimed with a cheshire grin plastered on his face.

You mentally screeched and did a happy dance. Bucky looked up at you with his big blue eyes and smiled softly.

He looked at Steve who nudged him and nodded, smiling gleefully. Such an amazing relationship between the two of them.

He smiled again and stood up, walking over to where you and Natasha sat. He extended his metal arm out to you. You smiled and took it, the metal cold against your warm skin, and stood up.

"Um... Okay well, under the circumstances, I will probably kiss terribly... Being with Hydra and all..." He said sadly, looking down at the floor.

You took his face in your hands, "Bucky, listen to me... Your going to be amazing, ill teach you." You smiled at him as he leaned in slightly. 

Your lips met, it felt like your brain was going to explode, your eyes fluttered shut as you melted into the kiss.

You moaned a little bit, Bucky took the opportunity to put his tongue in your mouth, you smiled at his boldness as he hummed in delight.

"*cough* sorry to break you two up... I don't want there to be a porno shot in my living room... Even though that has happened before... And as much as I wanna see (Y/N) naked..." Stark said getting slapped by Natasha upside the head, you pulled away from bucky reluctantly.

Your pretty sure you heard him whimper softly when you pulled away.

You went to sit down, until Bucky grabbed hold of your wrist and made you look at him.

He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat "Um, I, um, just wanted to say... W-would you maybe like to, um... Date me?" Bucky stuttered sweetly.

You seriously felt like the luckiest girl to ever exist.

"Bucky! Yes!" You jumped up and hugged him tightly kissing him as you did.

He smiled as many cheers and congrats game from the group of Avengers, even loki said congratulations... Wow this day must seriously be a good day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and hit that kudos button :D


	8. Bond As Strong As Vibranium (GENERAL) Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle lands on smexy rogers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I only had this one left of the generals but I gotta do Nat The Cat then the smut comes :D (no pun intended xD)

Steve...

 

"Woah! Didn't think that could happen!" Tony exclaimed, you giggled and looked over at steve, he was giving you a gorgeous crooked smile, that made the women of america swoon.

You leaned over the bottle and the coffee table as he did the same. When your lips met, he tasted of whisky, probably from the James Daniels he was just drinking.

the kiss was innocent, just like him. His lips felt like clouds, soft and plump. You couldn't hold back the moan that escaped your throat, Steve smiled as he pulled away, his eyes still closed, as were yours.

You sat back down on the sofa and finished the game of with everyone, you and Steve just glanced at each other all the way through the game.

«Le Time Skip»

 

You were sat in your room, enjoying the alone time, when suddenly there way a knock at your door.

Pausing the music from your stereo, you walked to the door and answered it.

"I thought it said not to dis- oh hey Stevie," you said smiling, he smiled back. 

That's when you noticed the bouquet of 12 red roses, you furrowed your eyebrows and smiled. "Stevie, are those for me?" You ask blushing.

he nods and passes you the flowers, you smell them and ask, "Do you want to come inside?" He nods again and steps past you.

"So, um, what do you need stevie?" You notice he hasn't spoken and is blushing like crazy.

he looks up at you and says whist swallowing the lump in his throat: "(Name), I just wanted to ask if, um, maybe... You wanted to, um, go steady with me?"

You knew exactly what he meant, he was asking you to date him!

You practically beamed happiness and ran up to him hugging him tightly around the neck, he hugged your waist and spun you around.

"So ill take that as a yes?" He asks.

"Yes! A billion times yes!" you kiss him softly, as he eagerly returns.

 

««Meanwhile»»

"He won't do it, and even if he does she won't say yes." tony says sulking slightly.

Clint chuckles, "are you kidding me bro? The girl practically swoons when he so much as breathes."

"Tony, he will ask her, I know he will, he's been waiting for ages to get this chance, now he's finally got it." Bucky says from inside the fridge (A/N he isn't actually in the fridge, he's just looking for food...)

 

"Sir," JARVIS says  
"Ya?"   
"You owe Mr Barton the 100 dollars, she said yes"

Clint does a little happy dance, as tony pulls out his wallet and hands him the money grumpilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love guys!


	9. Pink In My Ledger (GENERAL) Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle lands on Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short guys, but I'm not really into nat... 
> 
> Anyway hope you like this, now I get to work on smut!!

Natasha...

 

"Well... That happened..." Tony said shocked, you looked back at the bottle and it had landed on you, you smiled, and looked at Natasha.

"Do you think your brave enough to try a widows bite?" She said slyly, you raised an eyebrow still smiling cheekily.

"I'd say I am... Some people say that it doesn't hurt, I think I wanna test that theory" you quip coyly.

You leaned in as did she. The kiss was short but it was awesome, as she pulled away she took your bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled. You moaned and looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"Well... How did it feel to be on the receiving end?" She asked through half lidded eyes.

"It felt so good~" you whisper.

She cupped your face and pulled you into another kiss, this one was more passionate than before, and a lot more sexual.

Tongues against tongues, lips against lips. Yeah the guys enjoyed watching this.

You pulled away suddenly, you remembered that the guys were all there... Shit.

"No, no carry on please." Tony said, waving his hands in a 'carry on' manner. You could already see the tent in his pants.

Natasha laughed "мы должны закончить, что другой раз, (Your name)~" she said, bucky almost choked on his drink as he listened to what natasha said.

You winked at her and she winked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: "we'll have to finish that some other time (your name)"
> 
> Hope you enjoyedd!! Leave me some lurvee


	10. Harder Than Iron (SMUT) Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smutt for y'all!
> 
> Hope you like this guys!

Tony span the bottle, the clear glass spinning like a windmill.

Then it landed on... Tony.

"Ooooo, who's gunna be the lucky girl?" He said looking at you and natasha 

"Or lucky man" you muttered smiling

He glared and span the bottle again, this time faster.

You all watched the bottle spin with ease on the hard wood of the coffee table.

Then it landed on.... You.

"C'mon then munchkin, give daddy some sugar" he said making a kissy face.

Natasha nudged you and winked, you put on a disgusted face, for show obviously, and leaned in.

Then your lips connected, it felt like fireworks had exploded in your brain. The kiss got deeper as he licked across your bottom lip, asking for entrance, you let him explore your mouth with his tongue.

He up the pads of his finger tips on your jaw bone and carried on kissing.

This abruptly ended when someone cleared their throat, thus making you and Tony part ways. 

"Well... That was... Awkward..." Clint said looking away from the glares tony was giving him.

"Fuck this game. I'm going to the lab if anyone needs me." Tony said as he stood up and walked out.

"Nice going bird shit!" You yelled standing up to walk after a sulky Tony Stark.

"What the hell did I do?!" Clint yelled after you.

 

After what seemed like forever, you found tony in his lab working on the Iron Man suit.

You sighed deeply and walked up to him "I thought you'd be in here" you smiled as he looked over at you, he smiled slightly before going back to work.

You jumped up on the work bench and sat down swinging your legs like a three year old.

"Tony... I've been thinking-"   
"Don't okay, just don't" he put the screw driver down and wiped his hands on a towel rag

"But Tony-" you where cut off again by him, but this time he didn't speak he just kissed you.

You where shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss, his tongue trailed your bottom lip, asking for permission, which you playfully denied.

He growled and grabbed your breast making you gasp, he took the chance to stick his tongue into your mouth.

The kiss got more and more heated until you where lying on tony's work bench with him on the top of you.

You wrapped your legs around his waist needing more friction from his growing bulge.

You rolled your hips against his, making him groan in response.

He started to kiss down your neck until he found you sweet spot.

You moaned as he attacked that spot, each time making you wetter.

"T-Tony I need you now!" You moaned, you felt him smirk on your neck and begin travelling lower, kissing you all the way down until he reached your navel.

He looked up at you through half lidded eyes and whispered "tell me what you want~" you moaned softly just because of how low his voice was.

"I want you inside me" you said as he pepper kissed along your navel, he hummed, asking you tell him more

"To feel your long, hard dick pulsing in me~" he hummed again this time he began unbuttoning your pants.

"I need you Tony Stark, and I need you now~" your pants were thrown across the room as he began to kiss back up your legs. from your foot to the inside of your thigh, you rolled your hips as his tongue darted out and licked your wet folds through your red panties.

"Mmmm~ you are wet" he cooed as he pulled your panties of you and threw them across the room.

He licked inside your wet folds again, this time he added his middle finger and began pumping it in and out of you.

You moaned and threaded your fingers through his short brown hair, he hummed as you massaged his scalp with your fingers, thus sent a shock wave of ecstasy through you.

He added another finger whilst he sucked on your clit, attacking it with his tongue, you were now a moaning, whimpering mess.

"T-tony I'm gunna... Cu-" he stopped suddenly and came back up from between your legs and kissed you fiercely, you could taste yourself on him, this turned you on more than ever.

He pulled of his boxer shorts and placed the tip at your entrance "you ready?" You nodded as he plunged himself into you, you ignored the burning sensation and focused on the pleasure.

He stopped, waiting for you to adjust to his size, and looked into your eyes. He kissed you slowly and moved his hips slowly, in and out.

The pleasure became more powerful with each thrust he gave

"Gnhh, so tight, so wet" he moaned as he bit your neck

"Oh god! Tony f-faster!" He obliged and went faster, each thrust sending an elicit sound of skin slapping together through the air.

All that could be heard was moans and groans from the both of you.

The feeling in your stomach started to build until it became no longer standable, you needed release and you needed it now.

"T-tony please" it was like he read your mind as he snaked an arm around you and in between the both of you and began to stimulate your clit with his thumb.

That's all you needed to send you over the edge, seeing stars you called his name, scratching his back in pure ecstacy.

Just seeing your face as you came sent Tony over the edge, you felt several hot, white spurts of cum squirt inside of you.

 

You both lay there, trying to catch your breath, tony lay on top of you.

 

You kissed the top of his head, and giggled.

He looked up at you and raised an eyebrow "what?" You laughed "I think we just ruined your work..." He chuckled "worth it"

 

"(Name)" 

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking... Maybe... If you wanted, would like to date me?" you smiled 

"I'd like that" he smiled and kissed your chest, then kissed you "I love you (name)"

You smiled and kissed him again "I love you too Tony Stark" 

 

A devious smile splayed across his lips, "ready for round two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some love guys :D


	11. Love Bird (SMUT) Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me sooo long to update, but as you can see by the length of this chapter it took me a while to write haha.
> 
> Anyway here's some much needed Clint love, hope you enjoy guys... XD

Its been 4 months since you and Clint started dating.

And he still hasn't even touched you... Like I mean he obviously HAS touched you, but not in the way you would like him to.

 

So here you where, waiting for him to come home from another mission...

You sighed and looked at the clock, he should be back in about an hour, just enough time to make him his favourite meal, sausage pieces in spaghetti and Tomato sauce.

 

Grabbing the pan for the spaghetti and sauce, you turned on the cooker and began cutting the sausage.

Once you cut the sausage, you put the sauce into the pan along with the spaghetti.

You stirred the sauce along with the ingredients, you jumped when a pair of arms circled around your waist.

"Just me, Birdy." he said softly in your ear.

You smiled and leaned in to his hug. You turned around and kissed him slowly, taking your time, then it became more passionate when he slid his tongue along your bottom lip, you gladly obliged and thus beginning you getting your hopes up that something will happen tonight... Then he went and ruined it.

He pulled away.

You groaned and looked him dead in the eye.

"Why don't you touch me?"

He chuckled "I do touch you..." He put his finger tips on your chin, you took his hand.

"You know that's not what I mean,"

He sighed and looked at the floor.

"What is it? Am I not pretty enough? Not sexy enough for you?" You snapped.

He sighed again and looked at you.

"No. Your the most amazing woman I've ever met, not to mention how beautiful you are. And god damn it your sexy."

"So what is it then?"

He sighed again and looked at the floor.

"I-Im a virgin..." He trailed of.

You gasped, how the hell is he a fucking virgin?! He's probably one of the most sexiest man alive... And HE IS A VIRGIN?!

 

"What...?" You asked, still gobsmacked.

"I guess I just didn't find the right girl... But... I think I have now" he said giving you a goofy smirk.

"What?" Was all you could manage at this moment.

He chuckled and looked behind you "I think your pasta is burning."

You gasped, turning around you started to turn the pasta. Luckily you caught it just in time and put it on a plate.

You turned around but noticed Clint had disappeared...

"What the fuck?" You said to yourself looking around.

No where to be seen.

You sighed and ate quietly. Alone again.

 

**

You spent the next few hours thinking about what Clint had said...

He is a virgin. And he wants you to take it.

Seriously you felt honoured

That's when you called Natasha.

Natasha being your bestfriend you could talk to her about anything. Hopefully she would see the good in this situation.

She answered after 2 rings.

"Hello?" She asked over facetime.

"Code Pink here"

She gasped and lay down on her stomach.

"Okay girl, spill the beans..."

"Okay, as you know Clint hasn't touched me..." She nodded getting comfy. "Well I was making spagetti for him, and he randomly appeared and hugged me from behind. Anyway, he was going on saying that he's a virgin and stuf-"

"WAIT WHAT?!" She exclaimed "he's a fucking virgin?! He's like the sexiest man alive, no offence"

"Non taken, but anyway he said that HE wants ME to take it... Well not with them exact words but yeah... He wants me to take it."

She squealed, "I'm coming over!"

"Okay, see you soon!" You smiled and ended the call.

**

After an hour of choosing clothing, you finally decided on a simple purple lace corset and a pair of purple panties.

"Go try them on." Natasha said sitting idly on the bed.

"What? no!"

"Just go and do it!"

"Natasha, no." 

"Go and try it on." She said stubbornly

"Your not gonna take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope. Now go on, let me see how hot you are in it." 

 

You smiled and walked into the bathroom, you looked in the mirror. Your (H/L) (H/C) lazily draped over one shoulder.

You sighed and began to put the clothes on.

Putting the clothes on wasn't difficult, it was plucking up the courage to open the freaking door.

You began to pace, breathing in you took another look in the mirror.

You looked good, the purple corset hugging your figure nicely. The panties along with a small purple silk garter.

That's when you heard the door open.

Shit.

 

"(Name)? Where are y-" he got cut off by the sight of you and what you wore.

Clints eyes bulged as he looked you up and down. All you could do was stand there shocked.

His eyes trailed over your body, drinking you in. 

"You look so beautiful." He whispers, meeting your eyes.

"Um..." You started but got cut off by Clint walking towards you.

He pushed you against the sink and put his hands either side of your hips.

He smiled as you put your hands on his face.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

He nodded and leaned in, your lips connecting with this in one of the most passionate kisses you've ever had.

When the need for air became to strong you pulled away and smiled slightly.

You took his hands and lead him into the bedroom, you gently pushed him onto the bed and walked over to the door locking it.

You turned around and smiled softly at him, he smiled back.

You wanted so badly to just rip his clothed on and ride him until he begs to stop, but for tonight you'd go gentle and slow.

You walked over to the bed and took his hands in your own again. You pressed them flat against your stomach and let go, letting him go wherever he wanted.

He looked up at you, asking for permission, you smiled softly and nodded.

You closed your eyes and just felt everything he was doing to you, every caress, every poke, everything.

His hands slid upwards first, stopping just below your breast. You smiled slightly as he gingerly moved his hands upwards onto your mounds of flesh.

You moaned a little to loud and shot your eyes open, Clint pulled his hands back to his chest.

You smiled at him, "Clint baby, its okay, I just got a little to excited, trust me its a good thing when I moan..."

He smiled again and put his hands back onto your stomach, instead of going upwards he travelled downwards.

You opened your eyes and looked at him, his eyes dark and filled with lust.

You watched as he cupped you, you softly whispered his name, he then decided to start moving his middle finger, even though you had clothes on, it still felt amazing.

You took his hands again and stepped back.

You smiled evily and started to undo the straps on the back of your corset.

After you undone them all you slowly took off the corset and watched as the tent in his pants got bigger, if that was even possible, and him look at your half naked body.

You smiled and put your hands on your panties. You were cut of by him saying, "can I do that?" His voice was deep and damn sexy...

You chuckled and nodded. Moving closer you could see him getting harder... Again, If that was even possible.

He put his hands on your hips and kissed just above your navel, then on your belly button, then back down.

You closed your eyes and put your hands in his hair. He slowly moved the straps on the panties down, kissing every inch of new flesh that he had discovered.

When they finally dropped off of you and fell to the floor, you opened your eyes. He smiled as did you, you pressed your hands onto his chest and pushed him back onto the bed, you crawled on top of him and started to take his shirt of.

Undoing the buttons you began to straddle him, your legs on either side of his.

He groaned as you pressed yourself onto him. Feeling his bulge made you moan for him.

Throwing the shirt across the room you ran your hands over his toned stomach and his beautiful abs.

As you did this, you could feel his member twitch, you being naked and already dripping wet probably didn't help the situation.

He placed his hands on your hips, you then kissed him softly. His hands pushed you down further onto his rock hard member. You moaned into the kiss, he groaned.

You started to move your hips against his, dry humping wasn't really your style but whatever he wants to do, you'd do.

You pulled away from the kiss, now breathing heavy you pushed yourself up and crawled down his body. He watched you with those dark, lust filled eyes.

You unbuttoned him, then took the zipper inbetween your teeth, and slowly began to pull it down.

When his member popped out, you just sat there marveling at it... Seriously it was HUGE.

I mean obviously you had, had big ones but jesus christ... You didn't expect it to be that big...

You looked at him, he was lay down, his head lifted up to get a better look at you and leaning on his arms.

 

You smiled and licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum leek from him. His head flew back as he released a strangled moan. You smiled and took him in your mouth, slowly bobbing your head up and down. He groaned and fisted your hair. You moaned around him, taking in more of him and cupping his balls.

 

"(Name), i-i think I'm about to cum..." He whispered, his eyes squeezed shut.

You released him and crawled back up his body, kissing his tanned skin along the way.

When you got to his face, he grabbed you and flipped you over, him now on top of you. You liked this new position, your legs spread wide for him and him looking down at you with his dark eyes.

He placed himself at your entrance and looked at you. You smiled at him and put your hands around his neck, you pulled him in for a kiss, he pulled away and whispered: "I love you." and that's when he plunged in.

The sensation was amazing, the pleasure and the tiniest bit of pain.

He slowly began to go in and out of you, grunting as he did.

You moaned and squeezed your eyes closed, scratching his back as you bit your lip.

He began to get more comftorble and went faster and harder, each time he plunged in sending a volt of pleasure through you.

The coil in your stomach started to become tighter, you moaned his name. And like he just read your mind he reasted all his weight on one arm and began to stimulate your clit with his fingers.

After he did that, that's when it happened, the coil felt like it exploded and you began to see stars.

Just seeing your face as you came sent him over the edge. He settled on you, both of you breathing heavily.

He rolled off of you and you both of you just lay there, looking at the ceiling, trying to come down from euphoria.

"Woah..." Was all you could manage.

He chuckled and took your hand, intertwined your fingers with his.

"Yeah... Wow..." He said, his breathing becoming normal.

You turned over and put your head on his chest, and your hand on his chest also.

He wrapped an arm around you, and you both just lay there.

You looked at him, he looked down at you and smiled at you.

You kissed him softly and whispered.

"I love you."

He whispered back.

"I love you too, Baby Bird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Clint isn't a Virgin but I thought it was beautiful and stuff so yeah...
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I've got a lot of work with school and stuff so yeah... But hopefully it'll be soon, so wish me luck!


	12. A/N

Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I have some news xD

My phone broke and I had to get it fixed and stuff, but it deleted all of my fics so yeah...

But to make it up to you all I've decided to start writing asap...

I'm currently sat in Subway with Molly haha so yeah... Ill get onto writing!

 

Love you all to bits, and hope you can survive without this fic for a while...

I'm also going to try and make this a bit better, so I'm gunna work my way from the start to the end and fix all the grammar and stuff, I'm also gonna try to add more... Ya...

Sorry again xD


	13. Getting smashed by The Hulk, might not be so bad after all... (SMUT) Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK?! YA! THATS RIGHT! ME!!
> 
> Hello guys~ I've missed you all *sniffle* 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter... Took me tttiiimmmeee!

Bruce...

 

You gulped and looked at bruce, your cheeks flushing horrendously. 'What's the worst that can happen?' You asked yourself.

Well there's the rejection, there's the heartbreak that comes after this, there's the--

Okay stop over thinking things!

"Go on brucie!" Tony yelled wolf whistling at him. You could see him blushing and chuckling slightly.

Bruce's head slowly lifted up as he smiled.

He stood up and walked over to you, reaching his hand out as he did. He gulped as you took his outstretched hand and leaned in.

His lips tasted of peppermint and coffee, weird combo, but you wanted more of it.

He placed his unoccupied hand on the small of your back and started rubbing in slow, small circles. You smiled and placed your hands onto his chest, clinging onto his t-shirt, as if someone was going to ruin this amazing moment.

 

You slowly separated, breathing heavily.

"Wow... Well... That was... AWESOME!" Tony yelled as you smiled at Bruce, you where pretty sure you heard him softly whimper as you removed yourself from his grip, reluctantly, and sat back down with Natasha.

She nudged you and winked.

 

°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· The Next Day ·._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

You wanted to see Bruce, to tell him how you felt about him. But you couldn't find him!

"Where is he?" You muttered to yourself walking into the hall of many labs.

You walked into tony's lab and that's where you see him, hunched over something.

As you moved closer you saw him tie a purple ribbon around a small green box. D'aww! Little hulk box!

"What'ya got there?" You asked as you leaned back against the work desk, he jumped at first, snapping his head over to you before relaxing and smiling softly.

"Oh, um, its a present... For you" you smile and walk closer to him as he held the box out to you.

You took the box from his grip, opening it, "Awww, Brucie! You didn't have to get me these." You cooed.

you took at the tinted-blue pearl earrings and looked at them closely.

He chuckled, "They were my mothers. She would have wanted someone like you to have them. The most passionate and beautiful woman I've ever met, with enough room in her huge heart for me... And 'The Other Guy'..."

You smiled lovingly at him and hugged him. You looked into his eyes, he leaned down and his lips connected with yours again, this time more passionate.

You took hold of his shirt and pulled him in closer, walking backwards until your hips met the worktop. He smiled against your lips and lifted you up, placing you on the worktop, with him between your legs and your ankles locked behind his back. 

You experimentally rolled your hips against him, feeling his semi-hard member pressing against your inner thigh. He groaned and rolled his hips against yours.

"Bedroom," you whisper, pulling away.

He nods and kisses you one more time, grabbing your hand and running with you to the elevator. You push him against the elevator wall and attack his neck with kisses.

"J-JARVIS," He mumbles, gripping your hips.

"Yes Dr. Banner?" The AI replies.

"My floor p-please." He stutters as you gently bite his neck, leaving a light mark.

"Of course, Sir." 

You feel the lift moving as you kiss his neck, sucking on the tender skin. He growls and pushes you around, so your pressed against the wall. He grips your hips and pushes you harder against the wall, kissing you with so much passion you feel like your legs are going to give out. You feel his hands move from your hips and trail up your back, drawing doodles on your back. You moan into his mouth when you feel his hands squeeze your buttocks. 

A 'ding' calls through the elevator to show that you're at Bruce's floor. You pull away from his lips, a thin string of saliva connecting you and Bruce together. He brushes your bottom lip with his thumb, collecting the saliva before looking into your eyes.

"Beautiful." He whispers, taking your hand and placing a kiss on your knuckles. You smile and blush at the compliment. He smiles back and pulls you with him into his bedroom. You close the door behind you with your foot and pull him down to kiss you, he smiles against your lips and begins tugging at the bottom of your t-shirt. You know what he's getting at, but you want to tease him.

You untuck his shirt from his pants and push him against the wall, knocking a few pictures off as you do. You giggle and drop to your knees before him, looking up at him through lidded eyes, he groans and let's his head fall back against the wall behind him. You smile softly at him and begin to unbutton his shirt, kissing every inch of new flesh that is shown. You feel his breath hitch when you flick your tongue over his sensitive nipple. You smile, "Like that?" 

You feel him let out a strangled moan, trying to be quiet, "C'mon big boy, I wanna hear you." You whisper against his chest. He groans and pushes you, so you are against the wall, he kisses your neck, nibbling and biting along his way. Your breath hitches when he nibbles on your collar bone, then sensually licking afterwards. 

His fingers dance around the skin that your shirt has shown, you gasp when the clothing is ripped from you. He smirks down at you and pulls you in for a kiss.

You'd always thought that Bruce would be really gentle about things like this but he's like an animal. You like this side of him.

You smile and thread your fingers through his locks, pulling you closer to him.

"Jump." He whispers, before kissing your neck. 

You oblige to his demands and jump, wrapping your legs around his waist, he grips your thighs and holds you firmly against him. You roll your hips against him, feeling his hard member pressing against the inside of your thigh. He groans and rolls his hips back, you moan in appreciation, enjoying the feeling. His lips move down your jaw, to your neck, then to the valley between your breasts. Your breath hitches when he kisses both of your breasts before pulling you from the wall and walking over to the bed, with you still wrapped around him. He smiles and drops you onto the bed. You smile down at him as you shuffle farther onto the bed. He crawls over you until he is face to face with your breasts. He slowly reaches behind your back and un clips the black bra you wore. He slowly slid the undergarment from you, drinking you in and licking his lips. He smiled softly up at you and kissed the bud on your breast. You gasped and arched into his touch, he kissed again then he took it in his mouth, flicking his tongue across the sensitive bud. You moaned and gripped his hair, closing your eyes and throwing your head back into the pillow.

He smiled and went onto the other bud of nerves. You groaned and gripped his hair tightly, a strangled moan came from him. Likes hair pulling, huh? You thought to yourself, pulling again. 

He pinned your arms above your head, "Don't do that." 

You smirked, "Why not?"

He smiled and looked up at you with dark eyes. "Because ill just end up ripping your clothes off and fucking you until I break the headboard." 

You gasped as you imagined it. You closed your eyes and swallowed, "Please." Was all that you could manage.

He kissed back up your body and kissed you longingly on the lips. You flipped you both over so you were straddling him. He still had his pants on, as did you. You crawled down his body, watching him watch you as you got closer to where he truly wants you. You unbuttoned his pants and slowly unzipping the zipper, then you hooked your fingers in the loops of his pants, slowly pulling them down and over his hips. He smiles down at you, brushing his fingertips over your cheek bones and whispering sweet things about how beautiful you are.

You smile softly back up at him and take off his pants, looking at the tent through his boxer briefs. You lick your lips and lean down, ghosting your mouth over his hard member before placing a soft kiss. You hear a strangled moan escape his lips before you pull down his boxers gently, teasing him. His member pops out from the undergarment. You gasp at the size and look up at him with wide eyes. 

"You're huge." You mutter, looking back down at his member. He chuckles and goes to say something before you take him into your mouth, allowing your tongue to lick across his split. You can taste the salty pre-cum leaking from him. He groans and fists the blankets, throwing his head back against the pillows in pure ecstacy. You smile around his member and take more of him in, pumping the part you can't get to with you hand.

He puts his hand in your hair, holding on gently. You hum around his member, earning a roll of the hips from him and a low moan to escape from his swollen lips. 

"(Name)," he gasps as you flatten your tongue against the base of his cock, licking a long strip on the underside of his length. 

"Hmm?" You hum. His hips jerk up when you do that and his jaw clenches.

"I-I need to be inside of you. Now." He groans out.

You release him with a 'pop' and crawl over him so that your straddling him. He rolls you both over so that he is above you and your legs are wrapped around his narrow waist. You smile as he kisses your collar bone, sending shivers up your spine, and then moving his kisses downwards. He kisses and nibbles at your navel, causing you to buck your hips against him. He chuckles and unbuttons your jeans then slowly teasing the zip down. He hooks his fingers in the belt loops, pulling the jeans down, along with your panties, and kissing and nibbling at your hip bones as he does. You close your eyes as he pulls the jeans and panties from you and crawling back up you, kissing you on the way.

"Ready?" He asks, looking into your eyes and placing himself at your entrance. You smile softly and nod, bringing him down for a kiss as he plunges in deep.

You moan and grip his hair, holding on for dear life, fearing that the pleasure would take you over the limit.

He pants into your ear, "So tight, so wet." 

You moan as he moves his hips in, then out, in a rhythmic dance. He gets faster with each thrust, banging you into the headboard. You move your hips to meet his thrusts, that just doubles the pleasure. You could feel that familiar twisting sensation in the pit of your stomach. 

"Bruce," You pant, "I'm gonna cum." 

You hear him chuckle in your ear, as he reaches down in between your bodies and stimulates your clit with his middle finger, moving faster and faster with each thrust.

"Then cum for me, Baby Girl." 

And that's all you need. 

You scream his name, scratching down his back as your eyes cloud over and your inner walls spasm around his member. Feeling you cum around him, sends Bruce over the edge also, sending several long white streaks of seamen release from him. 

Slowly you both come down from your high, breathing heavily, covered in a thin layer of sweat and tangled with each other. You open your eyes as he lays lazy kisses on your shoulder, sliding from within you and laying next to you, spooning you as you hum in delight.

"Sleep tight, Beautiful." Is all you hear before you fall asleep with Bruce next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT?! DID YOU HATE IT?!
> 
> TELL MEHH!!?
> 
> So....... Did you enjoy this smutty piece of Bruciepie? XD I don't even know how I came up with that!
> 
> Anywho, leave a comment and a kudos if you like this :D ill be getting onto my Thor smut :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The God of Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362054) by [persephone325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325)
  * [Widow's Bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398441) by [persephone325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325)




End file.
